Another Mockingjay
by alynoihara
Summary: This time is Peeta who comes out of the arena and Katniss is prisoner of the Capitol. Will Katniss let her heart win against the fear of Peeta that the Capitol had made her suffer by? Post third Quarter Quell.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 Horrible Surprises

Lying on a cold stone floor, curled up, I breathe eager for fresh air since my lungs are already filled with water. I lay out my arms only to sustain myself while I puke the rest of the salt water inside of me, falling then on my back, tired and shocked.

The feeling of sweat blend with blood on my skin makes me raise up in a sitting positio. I can barely keep my eyes open, but I can breath almost normally. Some screams from the cell in front of mine force my hands to my ears, covering them to blur the sound.

They're still torturing him as if he knows something about those stupid rebels. I start screaming too, tears falling from my eyes, gruff words coming out of my mouth, ''Stop! Let him go. Stop!'' The words are stopped by the waves of sobs that shake my entire body, coercing me to crouch down until the prison falls silent again. Notwithstanding my wounds and bruises, I crawl through the cell until the bars.

''Finnick?'' I say under my breath. No sounds. ''Finnick?'' I try to speak a bit louder, but it takes a few minutes for the guy to emit a sound. ''I promise I make you escape from here.'' I tell him.

''You can't Katniss. Once you're in, you will never leave.'' he says numbly.

I take a deep breath, ''I don't care. I will extricate you from here. Someone is searching us, trying to make an escape plan to let us out. But for that moment I will be dead.'' I say firmly.

The young man that since now was in the dark of his death's house, comes on the dim light, ''I will be, too.''

During all the restless hours I thought about how to get out of here, coming to the conclusion that I don't care about myself but that I want so badly Finnick to return home. Anyone will cry my absence, but the District 4's boy has a girl, Annie, to think about and he has to help Peeta overthrown the Capitol. He will be more useful than me. Sometimes I also think about Gale. Will he miss me? No. He loves me, I'm aware of this. But I'm a hunting partner, not much after all. Yes, I prefer viewing the things that way, it a lot better.

''I will volounteer for all your treatments so you can grow energy again and escape easierly.'' I speak with proudness. At least my plan can come to a true end and Finnick can go back to Annie.

''You won't. I can't let it happen.'' he says.

''But you can't do anything to stop me.'' I admit under my breath. His lips contract in a bewilder expression and I can clearly see the lash's wounds on his cheeks and capture his real eagerness of bringing me out with him. We return in the darkness, listening to the moan of the Avoxes down here with us. Lavinia and Darius, the girl who I didn't rescue that day in the woods and the youngest Peacekeeper who defended Gale from the lash of Romulus. I close my eyes, wishing hardly to run back to that day, keep Gale by my side and remain silent about the rebellion issue.

The sound of Peacekeepers' boots wakes me, displaying me another horrible day. Keeping my cheek pressed on the floor, I wait for someone to show up and crawl me to some other tortures. Instead they pick up the Avox who served Finnick and Mags before the third Quarter Quell. This day we haven't seen her anymore. I guess she finally made her escape from life.

It should be nearly evening when someone seize me from the ground and force me on foot, heading me for some new game room. Beated through the awful, dark corridors, I reach a room where I'm heaved in.

There seems to be nothing other than me. I can't see anything so I crouch down, senses watchful, ready to face a new jeopardy. The room is soundless until I can hear a slight sound. I immediately recognise it: it's my dads. I close my lids smiling and then strat to sing with him. Suddenly his voice distorts in a loud scream full of pain. I wander around the room searching for him desperately. Shrieking his name. Tell him I'm here. With his voice appears also a video that shows the explosion of the mine, the one which killed him. I'm knelt with my head in my hands, mute while I'm glued to the screen, trying to run away from all this pain that double me up, but staying still.

The room fall silent again and after a bit of time my sister begins to call me. A request of help. I have to save her, ''Prim! Prim I'm here. Hold on!'' She starts to scream loudly. I'm sure someone is torturing her using some pervert violent method. Then I remember the pink-skyed arena. The jabberjays were singing my sister's moans, but Beetee said they weren't real, they were just computer modified.

I raise up and listen carefully to the horrible sound, avoiding the video where my sister is cut off of her body parts. I'm sure they're watching and I'm making them mad. This makes me smile a little, but this bit of happiness lasts as far as Peeta's voice displaces Prims. I widen my eyes and cover my mouth containing a sound between a moan and a sigh of joy. I haven't heard of him since the arena blew up. He starts to speak in a gentle tone. I answer his questions happy to hear his voice.

''What do you know about the rebel's plan?'' he asks kindly.

I fall silent. Why is Peeta asking me this? He should know already and this makes me suspicious, ''Nothing.'' I answer, hardering my voice.

''Tell me or they will torture me.'' the begging in his sentence almost makes me relent.

''they won't.'' I say firmly. ''You're out of their reach.''

Right in front of me appears Peeta. Sitted on a chair, looking straight into the camera. That looks kinda normal until someone stabs his arm and he cries of sorrow. I stretch out my hand to reach him but the pain in my heart is too much. I see the blood and smell its stench. That's when I collapse to the ground, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 What have I done?

When I wake up I'm blinded by a fluorescent light. I look around, finding myself in a white room and gently leaning on a soft mattress. I'm sure I'm not dreaming because here it's too quiet to be one of my dreams. The memory of the night invests me. Another wakeful night, full of nightmares and all were about Peeta. Me, I'm standing bound to a tree, forced to watch them killing him. Trying to help him but only making his situation worse. Being eventually cast off by him because of my failure.

I stare at the door while a doctor enters followed by Snow. My wrists begin to rap the cuff, ready to reach his neck.

''Dear Miss Everdeen. Stop hurting yourself or it will be more difficult for you to look well in front of a camera.''

I stiffen, feeling the smell of blood and rose hitting my face. ''I don't mind.''

He smiles. ''You will, if someone you care about will be punished.''

''They're far from your grip.'' Even if I know it I don't feel completely sure about that.

''So he should stop betting on you.'' Presindent Snow's whisper sticks me. Cinna. He should be dead. Much better if he already is. He shouldn't suffer because of me. I widen my eyes and start to yell at the doctor, feeling my animal's killing instinct growing. I have to kill Snow. Someone embeds a needle in my arm and morphine starts to enter in me. But it's not only the drug, also a sleeping draft. I see Snow leaving the room before my mind is blown out by allucinations that slowly rock me into my nightmares.

Again I find myself on this unwanted bed, willing to get up and find him. This time I'm free of any bandage or cuff but I linger flat. A sound coming from the door makes me arise in a sitting position. I see a well-known gold face. Venia. I watchfully see my prep team enter the room and come closer to the bed. Still unsure, I peer at them.

''Katniss, it's me. I'm here to help you.'' says Venia in a reassuring voice. Flavius clasps my hand softly while Octavia stares at me from behind Venia.

I must have a terrified face because Octavia covers her face with both hands and runs out away crying. Not that she could go so far, though. As in front of the mirror I notice my wounds. I caress the one on my cheek, thinking of Gale. My eyes catch view of the irregular scar underneath which there was my tracker during the Quell. Johanna has made a deep cut and now there's a hard spot on which my fingers press. I consciously avoid the mirror, listening to the words of my prep team.

''At least she's ok.'' Flavius almost whispers.

''Yes and so are we.'' Octavia adds.

I'm not ok. I'm far from it. But I don't say it.

''We try to cover your scars and to make you look beautiful as always. Not a hard job.'' Venia smiles at me.

I allow myself to look at my reflection only when the make up is done. Octavia and Flavius did a perfect job, I can't see any of my scars. I resemble my oldself after my first games. Harmless in my green dress. But also defenseless. Cinna hasn't shown up so I had to cloth myself by myself.

''You look gorgeous.'' Octavia walks around me while Flavius gives my hair a last touch of his expert hands. I turn to Venia who stands soundless behind me and I know that's not for my outfit.

''Is Cinna really alive?'' the mice stop and Venia widens her eyes. He might, I'm aware of it, but I can't stop thinking that he escaped from the Capitol. Suddenly the thought hits me: was he the one who helped the rebels? Does he have a high role in the rebellion? This makes me feel sick because if he's not dead he had been tortured too.

''Yes.'' she says with distress.

''Why isn't he here? I need to see him.'' My voice stands in the hair for a while, until someone speaks again.

''You can't..'' Octavia's voice raises shyly.

''We can't either. He wrote us a paper with the details of your style for today.'' Says Flavius sadly.

I clench my fists. ''Why?'' I start to think that he can't see anyone because he's too weak. Too close to death.

''He's imprisoned. Not like us. We have a luxury treatment and they don't torture us. But..he had a role in the rebel uprising and he supported you. They think that he is the principal cause of your steadiness.'' admits Venia.

I let the anger catch me. ''He is! Of course he is. He's just so..and I can't let..he bet on me! I –''

''Miss Everdeen, spare your emotions for the enterview.'' President Snow enters the room and my prep team flees, bidding us goodbye.

''What do you want from me?'' I ask abruptly.

'I'm not asking you anything different from the last time. Ask for a ceasefire.'' his snaky look on me.

''Or?''

''Nothing but everyone's death.'' he says. I know that 'everyone' means 'all the people you love'. He starts to walk through the room and keeps talking in his calm tone. ''You know, the crazy-in love-girl story can't last forever and Peeta has already broken it up.''

At his name I turn fast and completely towards Snow and step down the metal circle that, now more ever, reminds me of the arena. My head starts to spin as the stench reaches my nose and I take a step backwards. Peeta. He couldn't have forgotten his love for me. Snow is lying.

''I don't believe you.'' I hiss at him.

''You should. How can he otherwise start to lead the Districts to a war without saving his bride? You surely think I'm lying. But if I am, you wouldn't be here, would you? He won't come because he doesn't care for you. For all this time you were his pawn. Anyway, you will be on air in a few moments.'' A stylist comes near me with a bag, ''Put this on. See you on the stage, Girl on Fire.''

I get on the stage with a flawless copy of my wedding dress on. Everyone looks perplexed because, for the Capitol's style, my make up and hair don't suit the dress at all. Once I sit on the red armchair I feel glued to it. Because of my reaction during the last interview I guess. I nearly killed Ceasar Flickerman. Security measure. I look around nervously while the red light of the camera glares jerky. I hear someone counting down and then I'm on air.

''Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen.'' Ceasar's voice sounds as cheerful as always, even if he's afraid of me. '' Tonight, here with us, the magnificent Girl on Fire!'' As the applauses grow from the hypotetical crowd I begin to stiffen. My voice sounds hoarse, ''Good evening.'' I simply say.

Ceasar speaks widely, playing his part while I'm thinking of my family and of Gale. I have to control myself. For their sake.

''You look lovely in your wedding dress.'' he admits with a smile.

''Thanks.'' I reply.

''Someone told me you want to make an announcement. I'm curious. Please don't make me wait any longer.'' he looks excited.

I can't stop the swirlling of Snow's words in my mind 'Aks for a ceasefire.' If I don't everyone I love will die.

''Yes Ceasar. I want to ask for a ceasefire.'' I say firmly.

''Oh. Well, what a surprise! But how do you think Peeta will take this?'' asks Ceasar.

I stop for a moment, thinking about what to say. Will he take it for a desperate call for help or for an act of betrayal? Even if I don't believe Snow, no-one has shown up to save me. Or Finnick.

I suddenly don't care about what Peeta will think.

''He has to take it for what it is.'' I respond.

''You're very determined. Peeta. The face of the rebellion. Did you see one of his anti-Capitol propos? Very powerful.''

I don't even pay attention to the propos-story. My mind is focused on Peeta's betrayal. Ceasar looks at me expectantly so I manage an answer, ''I hope so. The rebels want that and he's the only one who can convince an entire folk to die. Without thinking of the others.'' I say angrily. I hope he understands.

''Is there something you want to say to him?''

My anger grows and I'm red on my cheeks. He has betrayed me. Full of rage I look straight in the camera, ''You have to die.''

Lights off. Ceasar runs fastly away from the stage, worried about himself and terrified of another breakdown. I'm undressed of my white bride dress and clothe again with the rags I had in the prison, where I'm headed again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peeta POV.**

**Well a reviewer told me that it would be awesome to see how Peeta is doing in 13, so this is a new chapter focused on Peeta and his first impressions of 13.  
Hope you'll enjoy**

Happiness..what's that word?

Isn't it enough pain not to have her here? Coin ordered me to be ready for a trip in another District, full of wounds and dead men, women and children.

Isn't it enough to fell dead because of her absence, Gale keeps looking at me angrily, just pointing out that she can be already dead because of me.

During this week I have seen her on TV but this doesn't assure that Katniss is alive now. I secretly address my thoughts to her, wishing to receive a spark of hope or just a signal. I'm so stupid. This is exactly what she wanted. I'm safe and sound in a District I didn't even know existed. I pass the day in a room here some hummingbirds fly, but this doesn't help my situation.

I failed my mission. I lost her in the arena. I lost here there and now she won't return. Shy tears fall out of my eyes when Johanna comes in and picks me up.

''Come on broken-hearted boy. It's not your fault and you should know it. She was far from the relief point and also I did all I could to save her. Even if I didn't like her.'' says the girl a bit angrily.

''Do you think she's still alive?'' I ask.

''Maybe. They'll interrogate her for information she doesn't have and probably they'll torture her –'' Johanna answers.

''SHUT THE FUCK UP!'' I yell before she can finish the sentence.

Why is she so mean? What did I done to her? I get up and exit the room hustling her away from my path and I run for the canteen since the schedule marks 19- Dinner.

I live alone in a little compartment but I sit with the other victors and Delly for dinner, even if all I want is to stay by my own. I eat quietly and silently until Delly calls my name.

''Peeta! You're so serious now that..well tomorrow we can do something together.'' she smiles. Delly always smiles to everyone. I owe Gale for having rescued her too, because I think that is Delly wasn't here I could have killed myself already.

''Yeah. Maybe after school.'' I reply.

School. Today is the second day I skipped it, but I can't concentrate in anything. For a moment I analyze the situation and I understand that Delly means for me what gale means for Katniss. She loves me and she wants me to be good. I decide that from today my days will be passed with her and not with that vicious Johanna.

I stand up and exit the room after I have putted away my tray. Yes, tomorrow I'll stay with Delly, but today I'll remain in the bird's room.

I should have fallen asleep because when Beetee comes, his schedule marks 7.30- Breakfast. I don't care too much for the rules. I'm tired of them. Since my first games I have done nothing else than follow somebody's orders and rules. I've never been myself completely with anybody but Katniss.

Delly runs by my side and I see her worried face. ''I thought you had killed yourself!'' she hugs me crying.

I hug her back, holding her tightly, ''No, I just slept too much. I won't kill myself, don't worry.'' I smile to her and she stops sobbing. Maybe she doesn't believe me completely, but she doesn't say it and she leads me to the table after having filled my bowl.

''Greasy Sae asked me if you want to decorate some cakes or even bake them.'' tells me Delly.

It's since the Quarter Quell that I don't eat or make a cake, because of the memory of my family. When I realized that none of my family had escaped the flames I felt like ash myself. I didn't want to see 12 and I haven't returned there yet. It would be too painful or maybe only too brain-destroying. It took 5 full days to absorb the fact and even now, a week later my arrival, I'm not completely sure that things they said to me were real.

I guess drawing makes me relaxed, almost complete. That's why I decide to decorate those cakes with Delly. To imagine that I'm a kid again, an happy one. Not the broken one that I see every morning on the mirror.

''Sure! We can do it Delly.'' this makes her smile widely.

''You're too good Peeta.'' she says softly. I simply nod, keeping my thought for myself. I'm not good. I let them have /her/.

The kitchen is almost empty now, but the smell of just-baked bread persists and my chest hurts. A lot. The grief in my heart is eating me minute by minute and I'm forced to lean my hand on a wall to sustain myself. I gasp and Delly helps me to calm down, ''If you want we can leave. I didn't want to hurt you.'' tears threat to fill her eyes.

''It's not your fault, it's just all this. It's too much for me.''

My muscles stiffen and my teeth scratch. I straighten and look at Delly that is so worried and self-accusing that I can't help hugging her.

''Delly I have to tackle this situation and you're only helping me by staying here now.'' I fell her relaxing and we begin to work. When we were kids I used to teach her how to bake but it was a lot of time ago. Cakes come out of the oven and Delly helps me when I have a breakdown. Later, four cakes are decorated and we are sitting on the floor, frosting some cupcakes when Delly raises one, her best looking one, and speaks firmly and happily, ''To us! You see? Everyone can have happy days again.'' she bites her cupcake and groans for its tastiness.

In the afternoon I have to be at the training center. As I walk for it Boggs intercepts me and tells me that Coin has to show me something, but he doesn't know what it concerns. I follow the soldier until the Command, where Haymitch exits and pushes me away.

''Boy, today the Capitol will air another interview. I know you hate me but please try to hold yourself together.'' he says appealingly.

I simply nod. He's right, I hate him because he didn't rescued Katniss, but also because he knew about the rebellion and he didn't tell us anything. As I enter the room I see that's crowded. People running here and there and then Coin raises her voice, ''Everyone here.''

The screen lights and Katniss is right in front of me, beautiful as always but clearly not OK. I watch in silence, thinking about how she can always be that gorgeous, even if she's-. Yes, I have to admit it to myself, she's been tortured. She's well made-up but I can easily see her prominent cheekbones and her eyes have become frenzied. But it seems I'm the only one who can see her from this point of view. No, there's also Haymitch. He's looking at me shocked and bewildered. Maybe he's waiting for my reaction, which doesn't come. I look at the screen like I don't know the girl who's speaking..until the interview ends.

Yes I know her now: she's the one who wants me to die.

My hand hits against my chest, where my heart used to have place. That girl was all for me. That girl /is/ all for me. And she wants me dead, even if I confessed her my feelings and I'm rather sure she felt something for me. I stay put, locked on the chair where I fall when I heard her words.

''Go and save her.'' Haymitch reads my mind but I'm unable to thanks him. ''Go now. He can't work without her.'' he points me.

''We can't spend too many military resources.'' says Coin.

''GO. NOW.'' I see Coin nodding and people flees from the room quickly.

There would be no more happy days for me.

It's not always possible to fix what has broken. Delly was wrong.

My happiness has ended that damned day.


	4. Chapter 4

**As english isn't my mother tongue, in the chapter there are probably a lot of grammar mistakes. I ask you to write down what they are so I can correct them and upload a more correct chapter. You don't need to review the story, but please write me a review with the errors. I'm sorry for them and thanks for reading.**

CHAPTER 3: Why..

****I'm running through the halls of President Snow's mansion, searching for an exit. Behind me mutts. The one with Rue's eyes has the lead. From a corner the rebels come out and suddenly I'm surrounded. I take sight of Gale, but he's lost too. Someone encicles me and heave me from the ground into a little room. I pick out who my saviour is by the taste of his lips. ''Peeta..'' I whisper. Shortly his lips become my enemy and he traps me in a corner where he tries to kill me. I toss until a dagger hits my heart.

As I wake up screaming I realize that it was only one of my nightmares. I blow an hand over my forehead and find it completely wet. I curl up (on myself), hanker for Peeta's squeeze. I shake the thought away. He won't come. He had planned not to come since the beginning. A whisper comes out of me and again some apologies are told.

Given my ultimatum, I'm rather sure that no-one will come to pick us. I've condemned Finnick to death, away from Annie. Here, alone with me.

Lavinia died this morning er at least I guess so. I wish I could die too. But Snow has big planes for me. Between me and Finnick, I'm the less wounded. Physically. They're trying to hurt me on my memories. In my mind and in my heart.

As my thoughts start to swirl (run), someone catches up Finnick's cell. Without even thinking I bellow at the Peacekeeper that I want to be tortured for the guy, but he looks at me skeptically. Finnick stares at me, pleadently. I shake my head. I want to do this. It's some kind of punishment for what I've done to him. He falls down on the tiled rocky floor and starts to cry. I'm the one to blame for his pain, but I won't let him die because of me. When the guard comes back he turns to my death's house and licks me up. I glance down at Finnick and quickly turn my head away.

My eyes watch intensely the path we take, just in case of a flight's attempt. Around me the white walls that always escort me nearer to the death. I notice the strong smell of roses when I approach a wooden door. My body stiffs and I stop breathing. I respire again only after we've passed the door. I realize I'm in a zone which I've never been into, because the walls turn dark red. I try to pass it over but I start to get uneasy. Are they going to kick me harder than ever because of my volounteering? No-one has ever escaped from Snow's tortures. My palms perspite and in my head something hammers on my temple, I resist and keep walking up to a light room. Nothing here but a shower that I avoid completely, even if I need one. As a mechanical sound begin, the shower disappears. However, I'm still. Some cool drops of water come down from the ceiling. It starts pouring and I'm outright soaked. When the rain stops, I hear a sond that reminds me of the last night in the Quarter Quell's arena.

In front of me, Beetee is explaining how to kill the Careers and I make and effort to keep following his reasonings. At the end everything is clear and simple. What we have to do is to electrify the water so that the tributes die by hunger or by electricity. Then there's Johanna, the wire is cut, she cuts my arm. I run for Peeta, hit the field and eventually the field electrifies us.

Now it's cristal clear! They will electrify me too. At this realisation I move forward and hit the ground, but there's nothing to protect me with. An electric shock hits me and leaves me on the ground. Arching my body. A second shock of the same intensity. It grows for the next two hits. A fifth and last leaves me convulsing. I can't control my muscles and I move by jerks so I lie down, waiting for someone to come. Instead it rains again, giving my electrified body some new shocks.

In my agony I see a man approaching me, but he doesn't take me out of here. He puts a syringe in my vein and the tremors intensify while my mind is filled with confusion. Images of Peeta, the arena, Cinna, Haymitch and a lot of blood and violence. Peeta that kills the tributes. Peeta in the arena. I'm afraid of this thoughts and I try to flee from them, only to find myself flat and immobile on the floor. Peeta that screams at Prim, and her cry.

I get furious when in my mind appears this image. Peeta really has to die. Another sting. The tremors increase and a new wave of fear and pain reaches me. I really don't know how much I lied down but it's enough to be exhausted. Someone, two Peacekeepers I think, drag me through the corridors and then underground. My feet can't even sustain my weigh because the electricity deprived me of my strenght and of any reachtion by my muscles.

As the guards leave my cell, Finnick hurries to the bars of his.

''Katniss, what did they do to you?'' a worried tone catches me and a pair of sea-green eyes gleam in the dim and steamy air.

''Nothing. Don't..'' a spasm forses me to stop talking, letting a hushed groan out. ''really, nothing.'' I say with an effort.

''this is good, I don't want the Girl on Fire to extinguish.'' he replies. A grin on his face makes me understand that the old Finnick is still with me. I let miself smile in return and then I huddle in a corner, aching to have some water. I feel my throat dry and so do my lips. I try to increase the production os spit, ending sucking the end of my braid, licking my skin and slowly falling asleep.

Again I wake up screaming and I findthe same Peacekeeper as before standing in front of me. I glance at him and stand up, pressing my frame to the wall. Why he's here? The realisation of a second possible torture jabs me strongly. I hurry my look around the room, seeking for something to use as a defence, but the man wraps his hand around my arm and I'm led put of the prison. Finnick's cell is empty and in a few moments I get nervous. I walk visibly anxious, for calm me down I song 'The Hanging Tree' in my mind. I used to sing it a lot with my dad when I was a little girl and it's a long time since I sung it. Maybe because it reminds me too much of my dad. I begin to feel like the murderer in the song.

''Are you, are you

coming to the tree

where I told you to run, so we'd both be free.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.''

I want my loved ones to be here, like the man in the song wants his lover to join him. Even though I know which treatment they will receive. I really miss them. Bit I have to keep it secret. As I sing the last stanza I want Peeta to be the one with the necklace of rope around his neck. I smirk. This time waiting for me there's not a white room or a screen full of painful images. But a line of arm-chairs. Anyhow there's no-one there other than me. I'm left alone, after the men sat me on one of the cairs. My wrists and ankels are blocked right away with a pair of cuffs.

The wall in front of me turns into a glass-wall and his sight makes me groan of pain.

Finnick.


	5. Chapter 5

As in the previous chapter, I want to ask you to correct my written if you find any errors. Thanks.

CHAPTER 4: Freedom.

_He's going to die._

This is my first thought. A guy with slashed skin and widened, terrified eyes. I can barely recognize him with his beated bloody body, but in front of me there's exactly him. My first impulse is to jump ahead and run to help Finnick. Why are they doing this to me? Again the awareness of my guilt floods in me. They're punishing him because Snow has figured out that the boy's safety is important to me. I begin to hate myself because of my lack of attention. I should have thought that he would have noticed my care for Finnick.

When Darius enters the room and Finnick exits it, I feel a bit relieved. His transformation makes me sick. From my vaul in the prison I couldn't see his cell, so his changes are shown now to me for the first time. His frame is drunken by the foodlessness, his eyes flicker madnessly around the room and his hair that used to be red and bushy, is now thinned out.

I still feel sorry with him, because of that day. He shouldn't have come around the square. A glare fills the room as the rain stops. I see the Peacekeeper falling down, tossing because of the shock. Suddenly all the memories come on my mind: the way he closed and eye on my hunting days, his ridiculous way of flirting, the kiss he asked me, the courage in difending Gale from Romolus, my shock in seeing him be my Avox before the Quarter Quell. This makes me easily cry when I notice his still and stiff body. A grateful look in his eyes. Rivers of tears threat to fall down from my closed lids as a voice fills my room, banging me into fear.

''Unfortunatelly-'' the voice stops for a moment and then starts again, ''Your Avox friend has unfortunatelly died. We hope you know that it's all your fault. Anyway, the intelligence thinks that you might haveinformation about the rebels. Is Thirteen the centre of their activity?'' she asks.

So Darius died because of me, mh? Not because of the Capitol's violence..

''As soon as I'm here I can't know it. I didn't even know that Thirteen was still alive,'' I growl. An electrical shock hits me. I open my eyes again and straighten my back.

''It is. Are they going to make an assault in the next days?'' the voice asks again.

''I've already told you, I don't know,'' I reply. I hear a scream and it's not mine because they won't have the satisfaction of hearing me shriek again. I rapidly turn my head to the glass, just in time to behold Finnick. His arm's veins poked out by the distress.

''What is the victors role in the rebellion?'' she speaks.

''I don't know!'' I shout, arched on the chair with Finnick's voice as a background. His wounds begin to bleed again.

''If you don't cooperate, your friend will die,'' Snow is speaking know.

''I can't hepl you,'' I answer.

''Electrify him,'' he says numbly and cold.

Finnick's body arched, twisting and tossing. Only cries of pain come out of his mouth, but anyhow, he billows up again and I understand that he's daring the Capitol too.

''Are they near the city?'' Snow asks.

''I haven't seen nothing else but my cell for all the time. It's terribly soundless and bleak down there, you know?'' I reply.

Another shake hits us both. Snow is relentless and this is only because he is afraid of us. That makes me smile. A peacekeeper enters the room where the bloody guy stands. I eye him carefully.

''Miss Everdeen, you know, walls can talk. Will the rebels attack the city in a short time?''

I decide to lie. ''Maybe,'' I say faintly.

''Good. From where they'll start?'' he asks slightly worried.

''Well maybe they're already in your home and you haven't noticed it. Who knows,'' I say flatly. As I've expected, the electricity claws me again, but the lashes on Finnick's bach are unexpected. I bear my tremors to sustain the sight of the whipping.

''You think so?'' Snow is brittle, I only have to find his weakness. The shakes intensify and a hiss wins my lips, ''You will collapse and I am the one who will wnd your days.''

A peacekeeper enters and approaches me and as I'm free, I receive a punch. I'm beaten until I faint. The last thing I see is Finnick in a pool of blood.

I'm in my cell again, streched out on the floor with blured sight. The hamming in my chest forces me stuck. I don't know if Finnick has returned to his cell too. The only thing that's impressed in my mind is Snow's death. I let my lids shut again and I fall asleep.

I'm awaken by and uproar. I dawn up with a great effort and I see the guards falling down like apples from trees. A man, not a peacekeeper as I can understand from his outfit, hustle me out of the cell. A pang of pain hits me and coerce me to stop and forces him to heave me and runs out. I easily understand that he's a rebel because all around me there's a raid ongoing but he runs in the direction from where the guns fire. Before I faint I whisper Finnick's name and the soldier nods like I was asking his something.

I hear him calling someone and passing me to the latter.

A warm wrap and a smell I know too well reach me.

Gale.


End file.
